Trick o' Treat
by The Zetas are coming
Summary: Just something for you while I'm polishing off the newest chapter of "You're in the Jungle, Baby!". Whatever. I'm just excited. I'm getting married to Matt Bellamy today. What? Pretty big one-shot, unlike my others. You're welcome.


**A/N: Once again, I have no idea what to write about. But I feel like I need to type something up. So really, this isn't for you. It's really for me… And you were there being all selfish, thinking I'm writing for you… *shake my head***

"Trick or treat!" Matt yelled as the door opened.

"Well hi there," the woman said with a confused look on her face. "Aren't you a little old to be-"

"No," he frowned, looking at Dom.

He only shrugged. "Told you, man."

Matt turned back around when he felt something hit the bottom of his plastic Wal-Mart bag. He grinned and thanked her, running off to the next house, his bed sheet flowing behind him.

Chris leaned over to Dom. "I think his 'ghost' costume is pretty good."

"Are you kidding me? It's a white sheet with holes cut for eyes. It's… cliché…" he said.

"Trick or treat!" they heard Matt exclaim. "Thank you! Look guys," he ran back to them. "I got _Reese's_!"

"Yeah Matt," Dom sighed. It was like this _every year_. He would get so excited, and run from door to door, gathering as much candy as he could. Dom would much rather be at the party that was currently taking place at Tom's. "Can we go home now?"

"What? No!" He yelled. "We have to go get more candy!"

"You've already got a bagful," Chris said. "And the kids are getting tired," he looked down to the five children that were dragging further and further behind.

"Please? Just a few more houses," Matt whined.

"Fine," Dom sighed.

***1 hour later***

"Come _on_ Matt. You said we could leave a long time ago," Dom complained.

Matt huffed. "Fine," he repeated the word Dom had sighed out himself earlier. The red-haired man was too busy pouting that he didn't see the 4 kids sigh in relief. Buster, the youngest one, had been picked up by Kelly 30 minutes ago.

The walk back to Chris' car was a short one; getting everyone into the car was the hardest part.

"Scoot _over_, Matt…"

"Ow! Ava!"

"Where's my seat belt?"

"_I'm _driving, Chris."

"It's _my _car."

"Wait a minute," Ava's voice rang out over the others. "Where did Matt go?" They all turned their heads toward the young girl, before rotating slowly to the door that had just slammed.

Outside, they could see a runaway Matt, heading towards the nearest house. Chris sighed. "I'll go get him."

With the large man's practice playing football **(A/N: Soccer, for us Americans)**, he easily outran the skinny 33 year old. Chris snatched him up, threw him over his shoulder, and began to walk back calmly to the van.

All the while, Matt said nothing, having expected it.

Chris thought he heard him mutter out "I hate you", but he decided to ignore it. Stuffing Matt in the vehicle – which probably looked like a kidnapping to any bystander – he buckled the man in, and putting the child lock on, closed the door tightly.

He walked around to the driver side, hearing the end of Matt's sigh just as he opened his door. "I know, but Tom just called. Said the party was no fun without us, and I agree."

"Well why can't you two go to the party and I just stay here," he squeaked in disbelief. Why would they take him to a stupid party when he could just go Trick o' Treating himself?

"Because Matt, you are not to be trusted," Dom said, remembering when they'd had to pick Matt up from jail after he'd rolled almost a whole neighborhood. He'd been in so much trouble.

Matt remembered this too, and shrunk back in his seat, ashamed. "Fine," he puffed, "but I'm taking my candy."

"Whatever man," Dom snorted.

_**MUSE MUSE MUSE**_

Matt hadn't been lying. He did, indeed, bring inside his large bag of candy. And while everyone else laughed and danced about sipping their beers, Matt say on the couch, wedged tightly between Chris and Dom, munching on a Twix.

He wasn't being completely antisocial; he'd been listening to the conversations going on around here, laughing and nodding when necessary. He'd even jump in every once in a while if he found the topic interesting enough.

But of course, at 5 in the morning – just as everyone was leaving – Matt's sugar rush hit him. He ran up and down the stairs with Tom's dog, chasing him around the house.

And Dom had to practically pull him out of the doors.

"No, Dom! I want to _stay_," he pouted.

"We can't, _Matt_. We've got to go home and go to sleep. With much arguing – as well as pushing and shoving – they finally got him into the car.

…And from the back seat, Matt sang all the way home – right in Dom and Chris' ear. Not that he got the lyrics right…

"_Give me all the peace and… THE PEACE! And joy in your mind! I want the joy- THE PEACE in your mind! GIVE ME THE PEACE! And joy in your mind! Oooooh!"_

The two men upfront had given up on telling him to shut up. They had tried countless time to quiet him down. And he just kept on singing.

But where they had found it annoying before, it was absolutely hilarious now. Dom, who was driving – as Chris had had a bit to drink – watched as the man in the passenger seat doubled over in laughter.

They continued to laugh – and Matt continued to sing – as they pulled up to Chris' house and all the way through the door.

" '_Cause you've se-e-e-n… se-e-e-n! Too much! To mu- TO YOUNG!"_

"Matt Bellamy!" he heard his name yelled. His eyes widened when he saw a sleepy looking Kelly with a crying Buster on her hip.

"Crap!" His eyes opened even wider. "Oops. Sorry, sorry," he whispered.

Dom chuckled and, deciding to avoid the upcoming drama, went into the kitchen to get a soda.

After having an internal debate over whether he should get a Coke or Pepsi, he finally voted on a beer. Grabbing it out of the refrigerator, he tip toed over to the door, listening. When he heard no yelling, he decided it was safe enough, and strode casually into the living room.

He didn't know which sight was funnier: Chris sitting back in his recliner watching _SpongeBob_, or Matt lying on the couch sleeping after he had just been so hyper.

Chris noticed Dom's amused face. "He's out, man. Here listen." He turned the volume on the TV, though Dom didn't understand.

"I don't hear anything."

"I know. He's not even _snoring_. He must be tired, eh?"

"Must be," Dom then turned his attention to Chris. "So uh, what's up with the… _SpongeBob_?" he chuckled.

He sighed. "It's the kids' favorite show."

"Having all these kids can_not_ be healthy. Mmm… I wonder if the fans know their favorite bassist enjoys SpongeBob…"

"Dom…" Chris warned.

He chuckled. "I know, I know. I'm going to bed," he walked off, but paused at the door. "Did you want me to tuck you in, too?"

"I'm telling you man, I'm gonna kill you."

Dom said nothing, only walked down to the bedroom, laughing all the way.

**A/N: So, I **_**literally**_** lost the plot in the middle of the freakin' story. But like I said, this is for me. Not you.**

**Although, I guess it is kind of, because I realized I'm being super slow righting 'You're in the Jungle, Baby!', so I decided to give you this to help the wait. If you even care.**


End file.
